Motorcycle Art
by Sharingan000
Summary: Aiden and Scarlett have been dating in secret under Derek and Deucalion's radar. Now that Scarlett's a True Alpha, Darach is dead, Deucalion is gone, and Ethan and Aiden are free, they can show all of Beacon Hills how in love they are. Fem!Scott/Aiden. One Shot!


**Motorcycle Art**

**Summary:** Aiden and Scarlett have been dating in secret under Derek and Deucalion's radar. Now that Scarlett's a True Alpha, Darach is dead, Deucalion is gone, and Ethan and Aiden are free, they can show all of Beacon Hills how in love they are. Fem!Scott/Aiden

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Teen Wolf.**

For a while now, Scarlett and Aiden have been dating secretly. When the two first saw each other, they couldn't get out of each others heads. So one day during the cross country running on the trail, Aiden asked her out. She said 'yes' of course.

They went on cute dates out in private parts of the woods or met somewhere out of town but close enough to get back. They would talk about everything and nothing, their childhood, friends, family, their pack, and just anything that came to mind. They once found a beautiful meadow that looked kinda like the one in Twilight. They would sit and hold each other close in broad daylight or under the moon and stars.

That meadow was where they had their first kiss and admitted that they love each other. It was also the one place where they made love to each other.\, vowing that nothing would ever break them apart.

Both werewolves agreed that once it was all over, they could finally be together without a care in the world.

The only ones who knew were Ethan, Stiles, Allison, Danny (Who knew since he is dating Ethan), Lydia, and Melissa. They didn't care about the whole feud between packs once they saw their love and devotion towards each other.

Now that Jennifer is dead, Deucalion is gone, and Scarlett is a True Alpha, everyone is free and without a care. Everyone in school and all across Beacon Hills knows how in love they are and knows not to mess with them If they did, the results weren't pretty.

Now they're free from the situation and living life while it's normal… ish.

XXX

Aiden and Ethan rode their bikes to this new mechanics shop. From other people, they heard it was the place to go when you need a repair, fix an old car, give new paint jobs, and put small art on them like tattoos on people.

The twins parked their bikes outside the shop and walked inside. It was your average shop; car, motorcycles, sports bile, tools, workers, loud noises, and the smell of motor oil everywhere.

A certain scent caught the twins' attention and both looked around the shop. Over to the far side of the shop at an open garage door was none other than Scarlett wearing a loose Avenged Sevenfold sleeveless crop top, tight jean cut offs, and brown cow girl boots. Her dark hair was thrown over her right shoulder, her two black striped tattoos showing on her left bicep, and she had earbuds in.

With their keen hearing, they learned that she was listening to 'Ten Thousand Fists' by Disturbed.

Scarlett was currently straddling and sports bike and she had what looked similar to a tattoo gun. All around her were sports bikes, motorcycles, dirt bikes, and ATV's. The one she was on, she was marking a design that looked like a demonic succubus wearing a red bikini with matching red horns and and a tail with a spike on the end.

"Go, I'll talk to the owner of this place about marking up our bikes." Ethan said to his twin, nudging his shoulder a bit before walking off in the other direction.

Aiden did as he was told and walked to his girlfriend who just got off the bike and was now crouching to get the bottom half of the design done. He couldn't help but stare at the way her cut offs made her ass look. It took everything in him to not take her right then and there.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Aiden heard her say teasingly. He could practically hear the grin growing on her face.

"Wipe that grin off your face." He teased back. Scarlett stood up straight and leaned against the bike, smiling at her boyfriend. "I didn't know you work here."

"Well, besides working part time at the pet clinic, I go here to work on the bikes that need some art. I also help with repairs and customers who need some new parts. I get paid minimum wage and I like it here like how I like working at the clinic."

She moved away from the bike and to a table with all her main tools for vehicle art. She set the tattoo gun on the table and hopped up to sit on a clear part of the table. Aiden stepped closer and rest his hands at the sides of the table, creating a barrier so she couldn't escape.

"How long have you been working here?" Aiden asked.

"Ever since you guys came to town. I need to do something a little normal. What with Deaton being a druid… and I didn't feel like volunteering at the hospital with my mom. So this came up and I like it. Deaton understands that I need something normal in my life."

"Makes sense. But you could have told me your work here so I can see more of you wearing those cut offs while working. Maybe you could even do something on my bike." Aiden said, smirking at her with a mischievous glint in his eye. Scarlett raised and eyebrow and leaned closer to him so their noses were practically touching.

"Maybe I could, it depends on what you want on your ride." She teased.

"You." He whispered before kissing her deeply and passionately.

"Hey no PDA!" The couple broke apart to see Ethan off to the side with the manager of the shop.

"Shut up Ethan, you're just mad that you can't get with this." Scarlett said, seductively motioned to herself.

"You do realize that I'm dating Danny." Ethan stated with a grin.

"Oh I know, just teasing my boyfriends twin brother." Scarlett said, sticking her tongue out.

"Hey, don't stick your tongue at me, you're supposed to stick it down Aidens throat."

"Gladly." She stated before pulling Aiden into another kiss.

Both of them could only think of one thing, 'This is way better than motorcycles.'


End file.
